Lusus Love
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: One of the many tasks of a troll taking care of their lusus is to tend to their... needs. Yeah I'm not even gonna pretend there's actually a plot here. TrollsxLusus


**1\. No I am in no way implying that this is an actual task trolls are required to do with their lusus. I know to most people that doesn't sound like something I would have to explain, but you'd be shocked what people criticize. 2. I know Terezi's lusus was asleep/unhatched the entire time she was alive, dead the moment she came out. I'm ignoring that fact for the sake of the one-shot. Yes, I do occasionally ignore canon and embrace the fanfict-ness. 3. This will be following the rule for troll gender I established in the Sburb update patch lemon drabbles: f** **emales can shift between a fully female state, to that of a D-girl, with futa being the in between state. Males can shift between fully male to C-boy, with shemale (which is the term I use for a male futa) being their in between state.** **With all that said, let's begin.**

* * *

Terezi was better about tending to her lusus's needs than most other trolls, as unlike them, she could actually smell when she needed attention, while the others had to wait for their custodian to give them some kind of signal. Terezi smiled as she went over to the draconic lusus, patting her head affectionately, "N33d 4 l1ttl3 4tt3nt1on~?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

The dragon nodded as Terezi began to undress herself, "Don't worry, 1'll t4k3 c4r3 of 1t, but you know th3 rul3s, just 4 l1ttl3 fun for m3 f1rst~" Terezi said with a grin, standing naked in front of her dragon lusus and parting her legs a little more. The lusus was unable to see her troll naked in front of her, smooth gray skin uncovered with her round breasts on display, but still nodded, recognizing the ritual they went through whenever she was in need of release. She moved her head forward, pushing her long, thick tongue between Terezi's legs.

Terezi held onto her lusus's head, moaning softly as she felt the slick tongue push inside of her easily despite its large size, working deeper every moment and moving inside to bring the teal blood more pleasure. Terezi's hips bucked against the dragon's face, more on reflex than anything, but it did tell the dragon what she wanted. She pushed her tongue even deeper, reaching the limit to how far she could push into her, as if she went anymore it would be at risk of hurting her.

Terezi would have been willing to ask her to go deeper anyway, but couldn't think clear enough to make the request as she felt the thick tongue stretching her pussy, wriggling in her folds and sending jolts of pleasure through her with every small or large movement. She moved her tongue more the wetter Terezi got from the sensation, enjoying the flavor she was producing.

"Just l1k3 th4t g1rl, just 4 l1ttl3 mor3~" She groaned, holding onto her tighter as she got closer from the pleasure. She reached out, gripping Terezi's hips gently. Terezi put up no resistance, letting the dragon lift her off her feet, enjoying the feeling of the scales against her skin as she grew closer to her peak each second. Terezi's body squirmed and tensed more and more until she felt herself reach her limit.

She let out a grow groan as she came, drenching her lusus's tongue with her juices as she writhed in her grip. She panted gently to catch her breath, and smiled, "Just 4s good 4s 4lw4ys~" She purred in appreciation. The dragon lusus gave a pleased smile at the praise as she placed Terezi down. After finding her balance again, Terezi walked behind the dragon, rubbing along her scales so she'd know where she was.

When she reached the dragon's tail, she lifted it slightly, letting the lusus move it the rest of the way up, putting it over Terezi's shoulder. Terezi moved her hand down, placing her palm against the dragon's slit, feeling the warmth and wetness that had built up there. "Wow, r34lly n33d3d 1t b4d th1s t1m3 huh?" She said, beginning to move her hand, grinding her palm against the lusus's pussy.

She licked her lips as she listened to her moaning gently, enjoying the sound and more importantly the smell her pussy produced as she got more aroused. She wondered if lusus specifically chose trolls who would be aroused by their aroma, or if she herself just had a particular fetish for scents. She would not have been surprised if either or even both of them were true.

She moved her hand away when her palm had gotten wet, pushing two fingers in gently. The size difference between them would make most thing that Terezi could probably have fit an arm inside of her, but the dragon species' size of body didn't always match everywhere. Judging from the size she'd gotten from her dragon lusus, Terezi figured that a male of her species would only have a member about five inches long and one and a half thick at maximum.

Terezi felt her walls clenching tightly around her fingers as she added a third, picking up the pace and pleasure her more. She planted her feet firmly before the lusus began moving her hips. Few things more embarrassing than getting hip-bucked off your feet during a pleasuring. Terezi added a fourth finger, biting her lip as she held off going further, not wanting to be selfish.

It was getting harder though. She felt herself getting more aroused the more sweet, earthy juices she smelled. She didn't even realize she'd shifted into futa mode until she felt how painfully stiff she'd gotten, at which point she blushed a light teal as she resolved to wait until the dragon had cum once already. From the sounds she was making, it couldn't be too much longer.

And it wasn't. Just another two minutes of the rough fingering had her over the edge. With what some poor prey lusus out in the woods probably mistook for a hungry roar, the dragon came powerfully, drenching Terezi's entire arm in her sweet release. Terezi brought her arm to her face, her member stiffening even more from the scent. She let out her tongue and began to lick it from her skin, nearly cumming from the aroma and flavor as she went. She hadn't done so since the first time she'd pleasured her lusus, an didn't plan on repeating it.

She moved her hand, covered now both in juices and saliva, and gripped her seven inch rod. Her fingers wrapped around the girth of it, just below three inches, and began working along its shaft to lubricate it. It was hardly necessary with how wet the dragon was already, but it felt wonderful nonetheless. When she'd finished this, she lined up to the dragon, and thrust in.

She was gentle at first, knowing that while she couldn't actually do much to hurt the dragon, she very well could overwhelm her with her size. The dragon's claws were already digging into the wood of the floor. Too much excitement and she might burn the hive down. Terezi got a grip on her scaly hips and pushed in deeper. She moaned in delight, less from the tightness and more from the warmth surrounding her cock as it slowly worked in and out of the wet hole.

Terezi began picking up the pace shortly after, letting herself be a bit rougher, if not to help her lusus cum faster than for her own sanity. She grunted as she tried to cope with the tightness increase that came from the dragon's enjoyment of the pleasure. Her hips pushed back again, but again Terezi kept her balance, letting her rod push even deeper into hot wet cunt.

Terezi was soon hammering in quickly, moaning in pleasure right along with her lusus. She made a mental note to try doing this with some kind of fire resistant gag so she could go all out on her, but even just pretend cruelty towards the dragon was a little upsetting, and would likely kill the pleasure. Terezi's breath hitched when she felt her dragon start growing even hotter around her, her body squeezing her cock so tightly she wasn't sure she could even pull all the way out.

Whether she was cumming yet or not, Terezi couldn't hold out any longer, unloading thick, hot ropes of seed into the dragon. She was in fact reaching her climax, and it was only made even more intense by the feeling of Terezi's cum filling her up. She let out a wail, a few sparks going into the air but not catching anything on fire thankfully. Terezi pulled out slowly once her lusus had relaxed enough to make it possible.

"How.. w4s... th4t?" She panted, the lusus responding by curling up around her affectionately. Terezi smiled, holding onto her as well and letting herself fall asleep with her, not bothering with her clothes.

* * *

Sollux cursed both mentally and verbally when his lusus held onto him, preventing him from leaving the roof, because he knew what this action meant. The bicyclops was in need of release. "Youve got two be fuckiing kiidiing me." He grumbled, "Diidnt we, liike, just fuckiing take care of thi2?" He questioned, though his lusus had already stopped listening. Instead he'd taken Sollux's hands and was moving them down to where they could be put to better use. Knowing there was no point in putting it off, the psionic troll just rolled with it.

Unsurprisingly to most and a pain in the ass both metaphorically and literally, this breed of lusus came with two members, both which needed to be pleased at the same time in order for the release to actually take and calm them. Sollux gripped both nine inch rods, no easy task with both being three and a half inches thick, and began stroking the stiff lengths in unison.

The biclops moaned softly at this, his members pulsing in the troll's grip. they only seemed to grow harder in Sollux's hands as he worked them over, which was rather frustrated as he always held out hope he'd be able to sate the two headed lusus without anything having to go inside of him. He'd been proven wrong every single time he'd ever had to do this without fail.

He picked up the pace, pumping harder and faster along both cocks, but this only encouraged the lusus to seek more pleasure, pushing Sollux's head down to tell him what to do next. Suppressing more cursing in attempt to avoid KK calling him a hypocrite, Sollux moved his head down and opened his mouth. Not a fucking chance in hell he was taking both of those inside any hole at the same time, he'd made that mistake once when he'd been too proud to shift forms and wasn't doing it again. He could however lubricate them one at a time, working his mouth along one rod while stroking the other, then switching and repeating until both were slicked up.

Then and only then, he undressed himself, shifted already into C-boy form to make things easier. The moment his bare flesh was on display the lusus picked him up and held him against his large body, lowering him quickly onto the two rods. Sollux grit his teeth as the bone rods pushed into his ass and pussy together, stretching both holes out hard and penetrating deep without any slowing down until he'd hilted himself completely inside of him.

Once he had, he pulled all the way back out of Sollux before thrusting roughly back inside, beginning to bounce him on his cocks. Sollux groaned, trying to just go with the rhythm of the fucking. Trying to take control of it or slow him down anything like that would just fuck things up. Well, that and like most prideful trolls, he refused to admit even to himself to what degree he actually enjoyed it.

Whether he liked it or not didn't change the fact that it still came, though considering it took an hour of uninterrupted railing, it could be argued that it was all bodily stimulus at that point. He grunted as he felt himself clenching tight around both cocks, his body certain to be sore from this the following morning or fuck even just after they were done here for the night.

The shook with his release, the movement and the extra tightness helping push the lusus over the edge as well. He groaned as his members pulsed inside of Sollux, beginning to pump buckets of warm seed into the troll from both ends. Sollux groaned as he was filled up on both ends, his stomach expanding from the amount of it pumped into him before he was placed back down on the ground.

Sollux laid there for a few moments to let the seed leak out of him before he shifted genders again. If he went full male before it was out of him, then the cum would just be trapped inside him, which was not something he ever wished to experience for any reason ever regardless of circumstance or outcome. Unknown to him, or at least forgotten for the moment, was that watching the seed leak from his holes aroused the biclops, who was still standing above him.

Sollux was too busy using his powers to try and force all of the seed out of his cunt to notice that both cocks were growing stiff again. He rolled over and started getting up, his gender returning to male as he did. He sighed in relief as he felt his own two rods return, only to wince as he realized the mistake he'd made. The biclops prevented him from getting up, holding him on his fours as he lined both cocks up to Sollux's only remaining visible hole.

"Oh fuck, 2top you fuckiing-" Sollux's words fell on deaf ears, and the lusus jerked his hips forward, penetrating his puckered hole with both cocks. He moaned out even louder than before, the already tight fit made almost impossibly tighter by the presence of a second large rod pushing into it at the same time, Sollux's ass now feeing like it was milking his cock every second that he was inside.

Sollux's face was pressed to the ground as his lusus forced both cocks in harder, wanting to get both of them as deeply inside of him as possible. Sollux was pretty sure he'd be levitating everywhere for awhile, because there was no way he'd be walking right for at least a week after this. He groaned from the pain of the rough stretching, trying to ignore how stiff both of his own cocks had grown from the intense pounding.

The biclops rammed in and out of Sollux for several more minutes, but the increased tightness, and the fact that he'd already cum, made it hard for him to go very long. He froze up as he felt the pressure building up, releasing from both tips into Sollux's ass and filling it up several times over. With how large the rods inside were, the cum was essentially corked into him, unable to exit his body despite being too much for it to handle.

Sollux's stomach extended once again as a result, his duel cocks throbbing in need of attention as he felt it. The lusus finally pulled out and slowly laid down, now finally satisfied with the fun and ready to stop. Sollux laid back down as well, panting hard and focusing on getting himself cleaned out again. Once he was, he would be getting a little payback for that.

* * *

Feferi was, understandable, nervous about helping Gl'bgolyb get relief. And reasonably so, she was fucking massive. But all trolls had to pleasure their lusus from time to time, even heiresses. She supposed the Condescension had done it in her day, so it had to be physically possible at least. Hoping she was right about this, and with her nerves as steeled as she could get them, she began swimming down towards her.

She'd left her clothing in her hive, swimming naked to her eldritch lusus. It took her only a few moments to get her attention. When the lusus saw Feferi there naked and in full female form, her intentions were clear. There was a sound so small that only someone as close as Feferi could hear it, though its power still likely killed hundreds of sea creatures in the area.

Feferi took this to mean she should move closer, and swam forward until she was directly in front of Gl'bgolyb's body. After a few moments of her waiting there against the lusus, it started. Several of her pure white tendrils snaked their way over to Feferi, wrapping around her ankles and wrists and holding her arms above her head and her legs as spread open as they could possibly be, leaving all parts of her body at easy access to anything.

It didn't start so bad, just three relatively small tendrils pushing into Feferi, one inside of her mouth, one in her pussy, the third in her ass. It was a little much to have all three holes taken at once, but Feferi felt she could handle it. She doubted she was meant to take every single one of her lusus's tentacles, so she began to feel a bit more confident about the situation.

That is, until more started coming. Two in her pussy, then three in her ass, then five then ten altogether then fifteen. The tendrils got thicker which each new addition, forcing their way deeper inside with enough strength to show that how much Feferi could actually take didn't matter, because she _would_ take them. It was much to late to stop now, struggling would only make it more painful.

She was glad she could breathe exclusively through her gills while underwater, because her throat was far too full for anything to get through, stretched painfully by the thick tentacles pumping in and out of it as though trying to reach her stomach. Her pussy had the most tendrils in it, all moving and squirming and probing inside of her, but her ass was getting it the roughest, with all of the thickest tentacles being sent there. No matter how impossibly to take Feferi thought it would be, even by itself let alone with all the ones already inside of her, Gl'bgolyb managed to work it several inches inside of her, forcing her walls apart a little more each time.

Feferi couldn't even imagine what kind of bizzar contortions her body was going through as the tentacles railed her painfully, widening her holes with no gentleness whatsoever. She was sure her lusus wasn't actually trying to hurt her, this was just what she needed t do in order to feel good, but that didn't was only so comforting when Feferi had to start questioning if she really was going to try and fit every one of her thousands and thousands of tentacles inside of her at the same time.

She had no idea how long it lasted, only that her body left like it had gone through a meat grinder when it was over. She was going to be sore for weeks after that, but she supposed she could be happy that she'd helped her lusus, and it was over now. She found it odd that nothing had come out of the tentacles, as she figured that was what would normally show that a creature had reached their peak, but her lusus's tentacles had given nothing, simply retracting out of her and back to Gl'bgolyb's body the moment she was done.

She supposed it didn't matter, just a difference of species. She turned to start swimming back to her hive, only to be stopped by another tentacle, this one wrapping around her waist and reeling her into the forest of tendrils that covered Gl'bgolyb's body. The tentacles weaved together above her, trapping her inside. Feferi was confused and starting to get a little frightened, and then she understood what was happening as she watched three more tendrils rise.

What she'd taken before, that had not been her lusus using her for relief. That had been her being prepared for the using by the non-sexual tendrils. The real tentacles that Feferi would need to take were roughly twice the size of the largest non-sexual one she'd taken at minimum. Feferi's jaw hung open in utter shock at this, and she saw no way she could possibly take even one of them without her entire body breaking, let alone all three.

But there was nothing she could do. Even if this wasn't her lusus and as such her responsibility, she was trapped. All she could do was spread her body out to be used and hope for the best. To her surprise, she wasn't immediately drilled on all three ends shamelessly. Her lusus whispered something so quietly it likely didn't kill anything but a few bottom feeding creatures below, and the force of her words willed Feferi into futa form.

Before Feferi could question it, one of the tendrils came over to her, wrapping around her six inches and stroking her carefully, wanting to pleasure her before she was forced to take the three massive ones for her own pleasure. Feferi moaned, thanking her lusus and enjoying the stroking. She'd never actually used her cock, not in futa or D-girl mode, not even for self pleasure. Feeling it now made her want to try it more often.

The pleasure of the moment was short lived. She came in only a few short minutes an after she shudder of relief, the three tentacles moved towards her to plug all three holes. Feferi was less frightened by it now, remembering that her lusus didn't want to hurt her and wouldn't do anything to her that she couldn't ultimately survive. She opened her mouth, spread her legs, and let her lusus stuff her.

* * *

 **And that'll be all for now. Yes, I know, between Homestuck and Hiveswap there are at least eleven more lusus I could go over here, but even these three seem excessive. Maybe I'll end up doing a sequel to this exploring a few more lusus love relationships if people like this oneshot and ask for it in the reviews, but I doubt it considering how little notice my Homestuck stuff has gotten in the past, lol.**

 **Anyway, for those of you who did read this, what did you think? Yay or nay? If you liked it, what other lusus would you like to see this done with? If you didn't, do you think the idea is bad or did I just write it poorly? I think the idea holds wait, as it's the only way I've seen to combined two different kinks (incest and bestiality) into one thing without it really technically being either of them.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
